Gundam Wing : The Next Generation
by akira genuine
Summary: the children of the original gundam pilots are about to do what their parents had done before.... pilot a gundam...
1. Default Chapter

It's AfterColony 204. The 5 gundam pilots have destroyed their gundams and started families of their own. They all have their own children and are enjoying the warless life. But little did they know that a few years from now, their own children would be needed to do what they had once done, ..........pilot a gundam........  
  
A previous (yet powerful) follower of OZ has started to gather people again to once again repeat history.......(like MarieMaia had said... history is much like an endless waltz) he was going to start another Operation similar to Operation Meteor............ but this time... it wasn't up to heero, duo, trowa, wufei, and quatre to stop him.... it was their children.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's now aftercolony 215.   
  
and it's up to the next generation to save the people from their own destruction........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I actually make this fic? 


	2. Zero and Ai's story

*note*  
  
I didn't write the parts that say Zero, Zeyz, or Zoe in the front. The parts that were written by me are labelled Ai, kk? So I only take the credit for Ai's own story. Oh and this was originally an RPG *that I made ^.^;;* so. yea you get the point.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Zero  
  
"Ai, Zeyz, come on. The evac about to start." I yelled.  
  
It was true. The Earth was gonna blow. Ai was starting to catch up. Then the building started to fall. Zeyz got caught in one.  
  
"ZEYZ!" Ai yelled.  
  
She ran back to help Zeyz. I couldn't help. Then unidentified Mobile Suits came down. They weren't helping us. They were hurting us. They burnt humans in their thrusters. I saw a Leo point a gun at a girl. I couldn't help.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
I saw a pilot fall out of the Leo. Then I turned to the girl. Ai had shot the Leo with a partical beam.  
  
"That was too easy." she said.  
  
I laughed. Then I saw three Gundams. I had seen these models before. Gundam RX-78 Custom, Wingfire gundam, and MSZ-0060-4. We took one and took off.  
  
"Zero, watch out! It looks like a new one." Ai said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said.  
  
"A new Tallgeese." Ai said.  
  
That's when I really turned my thrusters on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Ai  
  
"Are you sure you can pilot this thing?"  
  
"Of course i can! Who do you think i am? It's not like i've never piloted a Gundam before." Zero replied.  
  
"It was a MOBILE DOLL, Zero."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Ahhh go away. Check up on Zeyz."  
  
"Roger."  
  
He was still unconscious, but breathing properly.  
  
It was kind of hard for me to believe he was the son of the infamous Heero Yuy. To me, they were almost, just almost completely opposite! Heero was more serious... but Zeyz? Only in battles. Apart from that, he reminds me of Duo! But maybe it's because of the influence that Relena had on him............  
  
  
  
I gazed out at that tiny window thingie. Space. An unkown world to me... all dark yet peaceful..... Space.  
  
Must be better than here.........  
  
"Hey what's taking you so long?"  
  
Startled, i jumped.  
  
"hm? Oh nothing... much. Hey how come we took this Gundam instead of that MSZ model?"  
  
"Hey you were too slow..... and anyways, this Tallgeese isn't that bad. Zeyz is still doing fine, right?"  
  
"Yup. I wonder what your dad and my dad would say if they found out about us piloting this thing...."  
  
"Well my dad... would obviously be freaked out of his mind! You know... he hates fighting....."  
  
I laughed uncontrollably. It was kinda funny imagining Quatre all worried over Zero and telling him not to fight.... when Zero actually wanted to fight against OZ and stuff.  
  
"Hey you think your bro is doing fine?" questioned Zero  
  
"Yea probably. Hidaki's always following my dad around like he's a lost puppy or something. ^^;; But yea... I hope he 'n my dad got away safely... Hey Zero..."  
  
"mmhm. Where's that thing... o there. Yea go on."  
  
"Do you remember life before the war started?"  
  
"Kind of. First few years of my life anyways... war started when I was... what? Around 7 maybe? You?"  
  
"Born a year before the war... and Hidaki.. Born right in the middle of it. Zero, how was life like before the war started?"  
  
"Peaceful, happy, boring."  
  
"But better then now, right?"  
  
"I guess you can put it that way. Anyhow... you think we can turn this Tallgeese into bird mode?" he gave me a smile then began playing with the dials.  
  
We were just moments away from entering space...  
  
The pit full of emptiness and darkness... with colonies here and there...  
  
space...  
  
Must be better than here... 


	3. Gundam Wing: The next Generation profile...

Ok some ppl got confused as to which kid belonged to who, so I'll just post a little profile thing for each character.  
  
Zero  
  
Age: 18  
  
Parents: Quatre Winner, mom died  
  
Comes from: Earth  
  
Currently lives in: Earth  
  
Zoe  
  
Age: 17  
  
Parents: Duo Maxwell and some unidentified bar girl who left Duo with the task of raising her up  
  
Comes from: L2 Colony  
  
Currently lives in: L2 Colony  
  
Zeyz  
  
Age: 13  
  
Parents: Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft  
  
Comes from: Earth  
  
Currently lives in: Earth  
  
Ai  
  
Age: 12  
  
Parents: Trowa Barton, mother's name unknown because Trowa never mentions it (said to have died when Ai was really young), has a younger brother called Hidaki  
  
Comes from: L3 Colony  
  
Currently lives in: Earth  
  
  
  
I hope that clears some things up for you guys! 


	4. something's not right

Ai  
  
I woke up with a start, thinking that I'd be in my own room, safe and surrounded by stuffed toys i had collected over the years. But instead, I found myself in the cockpit of a gundam.  
  
"um.. Hey? You awake yet?" Zeyz waved his hand in my face as he spoke.  
  
"Yea i'm awake..... Sort of...."  
  
I looked outside but all i could see was black... nothing but black... i thought space would be more beautiful than this... I held the handheld game (that was given to me by my father) in my hands. I've had it for as long as i can remember.... After all these years... the game was still dangling around my neck on a piece of rawhide string. But even now, i had never played it. It's kind of funny how some things never change....  
  
Anyhow, I figured that it must have been about 45 min since we left the battle grounds.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I dunno." answered Zero.  
  
A lot of help that was.   
  
But the wierd thing was... i couldn't see any colonies... not a single one...   
  
wierd....  
  
I held the game in my hands even tighter than before. Something was not right.... something seemed out of place... but i couldn't quite figure out what it was.....   
  
"Hey Zero......"  
  
"Yea." He answered without turning around.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
This time, he turned around and smiled, then said, "I'll try."  
  
"Zero, be careful." I thought. "We don't know what's out there... we don't know what to expect....."  
  
Then suddenly, my handheld game vibrated. I could have sworn it vibrated. Then i heard a little static... and somebody talking... very faintly i could hear someone talking..... I couldn't make out what he/she was trying to tell me.... but i heard one word.....  
  
Ai.  
  
Just Ai....   
  
then i heard another word very clearly....  
  
Help.  
  
Help, the voice had said.   
  
Then the static stopped and the handheld game stopped vibrating.  
  
Who could that've been?  
  
No... I'm pretty sure of it now.....  
  
.....something was definitely not right..... 


	5. Zoe : the truth hurts

Zoe  
  
Zoe leaned out the window, holding her homemade antenna in her right had, her elbow bent at exactly 95 degrees. She put the receiver down on the inside windowsill and leaned further out. The static that was coming through her headphones was breaking up, and she could almost make something out.  
  
Just a little more... She leaned further, holding the headphones tighter to her head with her left hand. She changed her bent elbow to 86 degrees, and leaned to the left.  
  
"Almost got it..." She leaned further out, the static giving in to almost comprehensible words every few seconds. Her bedroom door opened suddenly, and Duo walked in.  
  
"Zoe, do you know where-" he started saying, but at just that second one of her feet slipped, and she was falling-  
  
Then she wasn't. Duo had rushed forward just in time to catch his daughter by the legs as she was about to plummet two stories down to the ground below. He gently pulled her back in and sat her on the floor.  
  
"Zoe, what did I tell you about hanging out the window while testing your spy equipment?" Duo scolded. "Actually, what did I tell you about spy equipment, period?"  
  
"But Dad..." Zoe whined, "I was being careful! If you hadn't walked in-"  
  
"If I hadn't walked in, you'd be a pile of flesh colored mush on the concrete outside." He gave her one of those 'fatherly' looks.  
  
"Okay, graphic, ew." Zoe sighed exasperatedly. "But dad, i was intercepting a transmission from OZ to its troops on Earth! I HAVE to find out what's happening!"  
  
"Like this?!" He motioned at the jumble of wires and homemade equipment that was currently situated near the window.  
  
"You don't let me find out any other way!" Zoe stood up, and faced him eye to eye. True, she was a few inches shorter, but she straightened up as much as she could. "I'm going to find out what's going on whether you like it or not! The war's not going to end-"  
  
"I'm not going to let you fight..." Duo interrupted gently. Zoe, taken aback, stood there, fuming. "You know I won't."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to let Messenger turn into a pile of rust just because you don't want me getting hurt!" Zoe turned around fiercely and went over to her desk. She pulled out a taser, a switchblade, and her lock pick set, tossing them into the pockets of her cargo pants. She turned back to Duo, her eyes burning. "I'm going. Don't try to stop me."  
  
"Zoe... don't," Duo said, getting desperate. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"I'm getting myself into a war that's going to decide who lives and who doesn't." Zoe stood firm, she was convinced that nothing would stop her now.  
  
"Zoe, no. I don't want to lose you." Duo held her gaze.  
  
"This is what i'm supposed to do, dad. You know it, I know it, and whoever left me that Gundam knew it too." Zoe started walking out. "It's what i have to do..."  
  
Duo could only look after her. How could he be so powerless to stop her? Because he knew it was true... Because he knew. Zoe stopped at the door, just for a second, then turned around and walked over to him. She hugged him quickly, kissed his cheek, and whispered "I Love you, dad... don't worry..."  
  
And she was gone.  
  
Duo sat down on her bed slowly. He couldn't stop what was going to happen... Why did it have to be her? Why her?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ 


	6. The Messenger and More Trouble

Sorry it took so long to upload the next 2 chapters. With all the exams and holiday concerts going on. I really haven't had much time. But anyways.. Here it is!  
  
Zoe  
  
Zoe dashed down the street. She was headed for the old construction grounds. For years they had stood, full of silent behemoths of machines, all unmoving. When she and her dad had found Messenger, it had been through the hidden hangar doors in the construction yard, doors they found only with the help of a letter addressed to her.  
  
She reached the construction yard and made her way to the large, unfinished building. It was three stories high, half of it only a skeleton of slightly rusted metal. Walking through its half-broken doors, Zoe headed towards the elevator. After getting in, she pushed the buttons in a certain order, and the metal cage began to descend...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Zeyz  
  
Torn away from everything by the stinking OZ, I know mom would say it wouldn't be very diplomatic, and dad would say to have a clear mind, but ill be dammed if I'm gonna stand around and do nothing, I just have to figure out what. Something flashed in the corner of my eye.  
  
"Guys, I just saw something in the corner of my eye...might be trouble..." I said. 


	7. the attack::

Ai  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I turned around. Something flashed and then disappeared...... It was too quick... I couldn't tell what it was...  
  
Zeyz took out his gun and got ready to attack at any time.  
  
"Put away your gun, Zeyz." said Zero. "Guns won't work in space.. Trust me. And anyways... you'd bust my gundam if you started shooting from the inside!"  
  
"Ohhhh... so it's YOUR gundam now..." Zeyz replied.  
  
Zero glared at Zeyz but didn't say anything else.  
  
"I'll be ready anytime.... I guess..." I started to put on the space suit I found in the gundam. "If it really is one of those mobile dolls, you get the pilot out of there and I'll grab the mobile doll and try to pilot it..."  
  
"YOU? Pilot a mobile doll? Nuh uh."  
  
ugh. I can't stand it when Zero treats me like a kid.... It's bad enough to have my dad always treating me like I'm 5 years old... but then again.. it always turned out to be for my own good..  
  
But this time it was different.... I didn't want to pilot a mobile doll to do something stupid. I wanted to pilot it to stop OZ and their annoying  
  
little "operation."  
  
"Zero... just cuz I'm small doesn't mean I can't pilot a mobile doll!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try." he teased.  
  
"Bet if can do it better than you!"  
  
Childish and immature, I know. But hey! After living in a war all your life you need some time to act immature.  
  
"Yea well I don't see YOU piloting this gundam, do I?"  
  
"That's cuz you're...."  
  
"Guys. Be quiet for a moment..."   
  
It was Zeyz.   
  
I heard something.. A low humming... but it wasn't coming from the gundam.. It was coming from the outside.   
  
Something flashed again.  
  
"What the..."  
  
and then...  
  
it attacked. 


End file.
